All For One and One For Ten
by ChErIsHeD21
Summary: When Raven and Numbuh 5 get kiddnapped, Robin and Numbuh 1 go crazy. It's time to get their women back in this really mixed up crossover. The Teen Titans meet the Kids Next Door TTxKND crossover ReaxRob 1x5 COMPLETE *Fixed 2-4-2013*
1. Character Profiles

**Summary:** When Raven and Numbuh 5 are kidnapped by Slade and Father, Robin and Numbuh 5 go crazy, and its up to the leaders to save them. **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans (DC Comics) or Codename: Kids Next Door (Cartoon Network) **Okay so here the 411 on the Teen Titans and Codename Kids Next Door For All Those Who don't Know. But If You Do Know Go To The Next Chapter Now. ****Thanks To dark16angel for the profiles**

**Teen Titans**

Robin-Real Name: Richard "Dick" Grayson

Age: 16 Job: Team Leader

Misc: spiky-headed teenage boy that looks like a traffic light

Starfire-Real Name: K'oriandr

Age: 17 Job: Team Enthusiast

Misc:Tamaranian princess who loves mustard

Beast Boy-Real Name: Garfield Logan

Age: 15 Job: Team Comedian and comic relief

Misc: Has the ability to turn into and communicate with animals

Raven- Real Name: Raven Roth

Age: 16 Job: Team Psychic

Misc: Gothic chick extraordinaire

Cyborg-Real Name: Victor Stone

Age:18 Job:Team Engineer

Misc: robotic meat loving man

**Codename Kids Next Door**

Numbuh 1-Real Name: Nigel Uno

Age: 12 Job: Team leader of the Kids Next Door "supreme commander"

Misc: the bald kid with an annoying girlfriend

Numbuh 2-Real Name: Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.

Age: 12 Job:weapons operative (inventor of most of the KND's 2x4 technology)

Misc: the fat kid in love with teenage girls

Numbuh 3-Real Name: Kuki Sanban

Age: 11 Job: diversionary tactics"

Misc: the Asian girl in love with any and all rainbow monkeys

Numbuh 4- Real Name: Wallabee "Wally" Beatles

Age: 11 Job: supposedly specializes in hand-to-hand combat,

Misc:the Australian kid with a bad temper

Numbuh 5-Real Name: Abigail "Abby" Lincoln

Age: 12 Job: stealthy-like operations and other leader

Misc:the African-American girl with a smooth voice and a sassy attitude


	2. Slade

"TITANS GO!" said Robin the boy wonder and leader of Jump City's best and only super hero group: the Teen Titans. The team's arch villain was once again attacking downtown. People screaming and yelling from the pain and destruction of the mad man. "Slade" he said coldly.

"Greetings Titans. Miss me?" Slade said standing atop of a car.

"Yea like a hernia." Beast Boy said

"What the hell do you want?" Cyborg asked getting his sonic cannon ready.

"Oh same old, same old. Cause destruction, pain, and misery."

"Well not today!" Raven said launching a car at Slade, he easily jumped out the way, only to be hit by a blast from Cyborg's cannon after landing. Picking himself up Slade took out a bo staff and charged, he soon got run down by a green rhino. After the rhino turned back into Beast Boy and he was out of the way Slade was pounded by several bird-a-rang and starbolts.

"Hold your fire" Robin ordered, waiting for the smoke to clear. Walking closer to see what damage they had done,**(why do people feel they need to do that? really?) **a rumbling sound came from behind the cloud of smoke. A giant blur came from the smoke and landed in front of the titans.

"You shouldn't have done that." Slade said before turning his bo staff into a spear and lunging an attack towards the group, more specificity...Robin.

"NO!" said a voice from the sky. Suddenly Slade was caught by black energy mere inches from Robin's body. "Touch him and die!" Raven said before throwing Slade against a building, a parked car, the street sign, the side way, and then finally down a manhole into the sewer.

As she finished off Slade by covering up the sewer, "WHOA! Raven you kicked ass!" Beast Boy said clapping and cheering.

"Um...I just-" Raven started

"BOO-YAH! That's my girl!" Cyborg said putting up a thumb's up

"All I did was-"

"Raven you boulder!" Starfire said giving her a bone crushing hug.

"I think... you mean..._'rock'_... Starfire..." Raven said between breaths.

"Raven...I don't know what to say..." Robin started walking up to the girls after Starfire put her back down.

"How about _'thank you'_?" Beast Boy walking off.

"Yea it's not everyday Raven saves your butt!" Cyborg said following BB

"Yes, a _'thank you'_ would be most appropriate!" Starfire said following the boys.

Leaving Raven and Robin alone the two birds stayed quite, during the walk home. "Um...Rae?" Robin started stopping in his tracks and grabbing Raven's hands.

"Yeah?" she said blushing slightly. Then Robin slowly leaned down and kissed Raven on the cheek. _'What the hell?'_ Raven thought. His lips lingered on her face for a good 30 seconds, until a street sign exploded in the back ground somewhere.

"Thank you." he said releasing her face and walking off.

_'What the hell was that for?'_

Now Here's Something For One of My Favorite Episodes **The Beast Within:**

_Robin had just got his breakfast ready and was about to eat it when Beast Boy steps in and eats it._

_Robin: Beast Boy that ham...and eggs_

_Beast Boy: Sure was._

_Robin: But your a vegetarian_

_Beast Boy: Not anymore dude. Ever since I stood up to that loser Adonis I feel like a man. A real man and real men don't eat tofu. (drinking some orange juice and throwing the glass away) It's almost noon you should get yourself some breakfast (walks out)_

_Robin: That...was my breakfast_


	3. Father

On the outskirt of town in a giant tree house, five preteens enjoy their time off from adult fighting. They were doing their own thing, Numbuh 2 was in his room putting the finishing touches on his latest invention, Numbuh 3 was having tea party with her stuff animal friends, Numbuh 4 was in the gym "pumping up" Numbuh 5 was just walking around the tree house, when she spotted someone on the balcony, it was her leader Numbuh 1 "So what's on today's agenda boss?" Numbuh 5 asked patting his back, he was leaning on the edge watching over the neighborhood.

"I don't know, whatever." She would never say it out loud, but he's British accent was infectious

"What's wrong boss?" she asked taking a place next to him.

"It's nothing. I don't want to trouble you with my problems."

"Hey come on what's so bad that you can't tell your best friend?"

"It's nothing bad...it's just..I broke up with Lizzie today."

"Oh gosh I'm sorry. _'YES!'_ "

"Oh don't be, it took me a real long time to realize that she wasn't the one for me. She was pushy and controlling, and on occasion a real strain on the team.

"Well don't worry boss," Numbuh 5 smacked Numbuh's 1's back slightly, "There's plenty of fish in the sea, when one door opens, yadda, yadda yadda..."

He smiled, that's why he appointed her as second in command, she was probably the most level headed member of the team, aside from him.

"I'm fine it's really hard for me to tell the real girl I like, that I like her..."

"It can't be THAT hard! Look..." turning Numbuh 1 so he's facing her now "just look her in the eyes and tell her how you feel."

"You think it'll really work?"

"Sure." she said letting go

"Okay.." he said grabbing onto Numbuh 5's hat and snatching it off of her face, and grabbing her shoulders "Abby...I really really l-"

"Oh it's this adorable! Two love birds making kissey face" said a voice from behind.

"Father, what do you want?" Numbuh 5 asked blushing and taking stepping back.

"Can't I visit my favorite enemies?" he said standing on the edge of the balcony

"Um...no! KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS!" Numbuh 1 shouted. "No answer. W-what's going on?"

"Oh did I neglect to mention I put knock out gas in your little tree house. That way you can't call your little friends for help."

"What do you want?" Numbuh 5 asked again

"Well little miss _Abigail_, I was hoping to capture and torture your brave leader here but I guess I have to destroy you too!" Father said shooting a fireball at the two.

"Numbuh 1 look out!" Numbuh 5 said pushing him out the way and getting hit herself.

"Numbuh 5! I'll kill you!" Numbuh 1 said taking out a weapon...

**Kids Next Door: P.I.L.E (made it up)**

**Portable**

**Ice cream**

**Launcher**

**Ejector**

"DIE!" Numbuh 1 shouted shooting off the gun in his hand, with a splat and a boom Father was extinguished and gone. Dropping the gun Numbuh 1 ran to Numbuh 5 and picked her up and ran to the sick bay of the tree house. **(in MY story they have a sick bay)**

**_-In Sick Bay-_**

"She's got a few burns here and there..but nothing a little TLC won't cure!" said Nurse Numbuh 3 cheerfully looking at Numbuh 5's test results

"Man I can't believe we got attacked, if I was there I wouldn't have giving him a HAH and a HIYA and a WOOWA and I'd kick em too!" shouted Numbuh 4 walking out.

"Yeah you would have kicked his 'ASH'! LOL Get it? Cause he's a ball of flames!" Numbuh 2 soon shut up when he got 3 pairs of _'shut-up-or-kill-you' _eyes "Oh never mind." he said waking out "Man some people just don't understand good comedy anymore..."

"Try and get some rest Numbuh 5." Numbuh 3 said waking out, following Number 2 out, leaving Numbuh 1 and 5 alone.

Numbuh 1 grabbed a stool and scooted it up to her bed and placed his hand on her blanket covered knee, "Numbuh 5 are you okay?"

"Shoot, Numbuh 5's just fine. Ain't no little ol fire ball gonna stop her!" As she tried to sit up more, she winced in pain and laid back where she was, "Numbuh 5 meant to do that..."

Numbuh 1 shook his head and smiled, "Good I'm glad **(clears throat)** but you are to stay bed written for the next 3 days. You understand?" walking towards the door

"Yeah, yeah. Hey you never told me what you were going to tell me." sitting up in bed finally

"Oh it can wait, it wasn't important."

"No, no. It's OK come tell me..."

"Well...okay." turning around he said taking a seat next to her bed again. "Remember when I said that I had broken up with Lizzie and that I had feelings for someone else?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...that someone else," taking her hand in his "...is you..."

"Hahaha no really who do you like Numbuh 1?" wiping a tear away

"You Abby...I _like_ you.

"Like _like-like_ like?"

"Yeah..." blushing slightly

"Wow..I don't know what to say..."

"We'll talk later." giving her a kiss on her forehead "Good Night"

"Good night Nigel." Numbuh 1 turned the lights down and closed the door as he walked out, _'I like-like you too.'_


	4. The Pub

Down in the lowest part of Jump City, villains, criminals and crooks, all come and meet up to drink beer and talk about their biggest problems: Heroes. A dark hooded figure passes through this depressing place, hearing a conversation near here...

"And then she chucks a whole bus at me!"

"Dude."

...and there.

"Right before I can get away, they throw those stupid gum balls at me!"

"For a bunch of little ankle bitters, they got pretty good weapons."

This villain seemed to be eying two promising victims, they were at the back on the pub. Two grown men are also there to talk about their worries, one seems to be a dark figure clothed in all black, while the other is also in black but with armor pieces placed here and there. Not to mention his half orange and half black mask, while the other had what looked like a in his mouth and menacing eyes.

"Slade? Father?"

"Yes?" the two men say together.

"I have a business proposition for you two."

"Which would be?" Father asked taking a sip of his drink.

"My sources tell me that you would like revenge on two certain teams that live right here in the city. The Teen Titans and the Kids Next Door?"

"That we would true, but how will us helping you, help us?" Slade asked

"I promised to make it worth your whiled..." reaching in the cloak and pulling out a briefcase. Opening it, the two men are all in awe glancing down at what look like thousands upon thousands of dollars. "You scratch me back and I'll scratch yours..."

"Curious, what do you get out of this?" Slade asked

"Me? Well I get the pleasure of knowing that my greatest enemies are in pain and agony. So gentlemen do we have a deal?" said the dark stranger reaching a hand out.

"Deal." said the two men together

"Good, now here's my plan..."

* * *

Sailorgirl16: Hah. Thought I was gonna give it away huh? NOT!

Mysterious Figure: Oh shut up and go on with the story!

SG: You shut up I'll go on when I feel like it. Jerk!

MF: Whatever...bitch

SG: Ass!

Slade and Farther: Oh well you both shut up!

SG and MF: go to hell!

S and F: you first!

SailorGirl16: Whatever! please review and ignore my _guests_


	5. Secret Admirer

"What a glorious morning friends!" Starfire shouted coming from down stairs. It was a routine day for the Titans: get up, eat, combat practice, beat bad guy booty, go home, eat, goofy around, eat and go to bed. Beast Boy and Cyborg had gotten through most of their day already, playing around.

"Good morning Starfire, how are you?" Raven asked looking up from the book she was reading.

"Good...thank you Raven." she said taken back by Raven's 'moody less' attitude. "Please forgive me Raven, but I could not help but notice that you are not being _'lobstery'_ today. Please is something wrong?"

"No Starfire I'm fine, but thanks for asking." Raven said with a slight smile on her face. _'Yes, you are acting strange today Raven. What's up?' _asked one of her emotions, intelligence. _'It's because of last night. When Robin "thanked" her for saying his life' _said Happy _'It __**was**__ nothing and it meant__nothing OK?' _Raven spouted back _'Yeah whatever'_

"Good morning, Titans!" Robin said coming from the common room's door. Scanning the room the first thing he saw was Raven reading yet another book. Waking over and sitting with at the table, "Hey Raven whatcha reading?"

"It's a psychology book, on how the mind works" she said shooting him a small smile

"Really? Excitement! So..um...you busy tonight?" he asked scooting closer so she was the only one to hear

"Um...not...that...I know of. Why?" closing her book

"Well I was wondering if you like to-

**(DING DONG)**

"I'll get it..." Raven said phasing through dining table and to the front down stairs. "Yes who's there?" Raven asked opening the door. When she was about to close it she notices a small little paper, with the word 'Raven' on it on the front door mat. _'What's this?'_ she thought picking it up.

**_-Back In The Common Room-_**

"Who was it Raven?" Robin asked when Raven got back

"Um...no one, but they left this." showing Robin the paper.

"Who's it from?...BOOYAH! Cyborg: 2 Beast Boy: 0!"

"I don't know, it's got my name on it, but it doesn't have a name or an address."

"Raven, if could be from a fan, who worships the ground you walk on!" Starfire said making dreamy eyes, obviously reminding herself of a past experience

"Yeah, or it could be from some stalker dude, who has like pictures of Raven all over his wall and like a shrine in his closest and like 50 thousand web sites all about how he loves Raven..." Beast Boy before getting 'im-gonna-kill-you' look "Never mind"

"Well you'll never know til you open it." Robin said placing a hand on her shoulder

"Right." Raven said slowly opening the letter. Muttering to herself she reads the letter, getting to the end her face lights up.

"What is it. The 'suspensedence' is killing me!" Starfire asked

"It's a letter from my secret admirer. Apparently 'he' wants to meet me at Club Chaos tonight to met him."

"Glorious!"

"Booyah!"

"See I told you she had a stalker!"

"Well...um...that's _great_ Raven!" Robin said _'dammit dammit dammit'_

"Well I'm not sure if I'm going or not..."

"Why not chicken?" Cyborg asked, while on the side Beast Boy turned into one

"Shut-"

"Now guys if Raven don't want to go then it's not our place to try and make her." Robin said holding his hands up

"Yes it does not make her 'poultry' of an kind."

"I'm not scared!" Raven placed her hands on her hips and got in Robin's face.

"Raven, that's not what I meant, I was just saying that-"

"Robin, wasn't it _me_ who saved _your_ ass yesterday from _Slade_ of all people?"

"Yes, Raven, I was just saying that maybe-"

"That I can't handle myself, you know what...?" looking down at the letter again "I WILL GO!" turning on her heel to leave.

_'GREAT!'_ Robin thought

**_-Later That Night-_**

"How do I look?" Raven asked walking into the common room. All eyes on her, they saw her in a pair black boots, a pair of rock star hip huger jeans, and a black tank top shirt that read: "I'm not hard of hearing..your just hard to understand" with matching arm sleeves. Her hair was done in a short ponytail that sat on the top of her head with two strands hanging down on each side. Her lips were a little darker then normal, with glossy lip liner.

**(wolf whistle)** "Ouch! Raven you look...OUCH!" said Beast Boy from behind the couch

Walking over to her and placing a finger on her shoulder Cyborg retorted it back "Mui Calintai!(hot) Mama sita's hot to-night! OW!"

"Yes Raven...you look glorious!" Starfire said giving her a hug.

"Thanks Star...Robin? What do you think?" she asked she shot him a snark smirk

Walking towards her and pushing a piece of hair from her face, "I _always_ think you look beautiful, Raven. Have fun." he said before returning to his room. Raven watching as Robin's head was down low as the mental doors swooshed closed behind him, she couldn't help but feel kinda bad for going. It felt she was going on a date with a guy and betraying Robin somehow, she would have thought about this more if her watch didn't start beeping. "Well wish me luck." she said before phasing out of site.

**_-At Club Chaos-_**

_'No where am I suppose to met him?'_ Raven asked herself _'There's the front door and where's-'_

"Hello Raven..." said a voice from behind

"OH! You scared me. Um...are you my 'date'? The one who sent the letter?"

"That I am."

"Who are you?"

Stepping out of the shadows, "I am Father..your abductey"

"Excuse m-?" was all she got out before a fireball hit her and she blacked out.


	6. The Basement

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

Today was just Numbuh 5's second day of her bed rest ordered by Nunbuh 1 and she was finally ready to get up and out to move around. "Numbuh 5! Are you feeling better?" asked Numbuh 3 going into the medical bay of the tree house. She was pushing a small cart that had a tray full of food for the patient.

"Yea Numbuh 5's fine."

"Oh good, cause we were all worried." Kuki said checking her chats and graphs. "Especially Numbuh 1, he was freaking out!"

"R-really?" Numbuh 5 sitting up from the bed, she grabbed the tray and placed it in front of her.

"Yea Numbuh 2 told Numbuh 4 told me that he was walking around mumbling something..."

Numbuh 5 had a face full of food, but managed to get out, "Somthin' like what?"

"I don't know silly, something like 'oh it's all my fault she got hurt' and 'why couldn't i protect her' and stuff like that"

_'So he does care about me hmm... He thinks it's all his fault huh?'_

**_-Later That Day-_**

_'My goodness, it sho nuff great to get out that stupid bed.' _Numbuh 5 thought walking down the hallways of the tree house, to her room.

"NUMBUH5! What are you doing out of bed?" asked Numbuh 2 coming from the other direction of the hallway

"Numbuh 5's fine, she was just sick of being in that bed is all." finally making it to her room. "Hey what's this?" She asked finding a piece of paper on her door

"It's called a note. People usually write them when they want to tell people some-" Numbuh 2 stopped before getting a bop on the head

"Shut up, Numbuh 5 knows." opening the note

"What's it say?" Numbuh 2 ganged up behind Numbuh 5 to help read her letter.

"Do you mind?" She shouted shoving him away from her.

"It says: _'Dear Abby When your feeling better please meet me in the basement so we can talk. Love Numbuh 1' "_Love? What's wit that?"

"Ooo Nigel and Abby sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Numbuh 2 teased

"Shut up!"

"Aw come on. Its obvious he likes you!"

"What? Are you crazy?"Numbuh 5 looked away blushing, well as much as she could anyway.

"No really, he was all like _'why didn't i save her _and _it's all my fault last night' _He was freaking big time!"

"Shut up!" kicking Numbuh 2 in the leg and leaving for the basement _'What does Numbuh 1 wanna to talk to me about...and in the basement no less?'_

**_-Down In The Basement-_**

No one hardly goes down here, no since that incident with the lice, "Numbuh 1? NUMBUH 1!" Numbuh 5 shouted,

"Well, well so this is the lovely Abigail. Nice to meet you." said a voice from behind

She turned to face a tall figure, "Who are you?"

"Slade, again nice to met you." he said taking a bow.

"What do you want?"

"You." charging with a shift kick in the side, hitting the EXACT spot where she got hurt.

"Why are you going this?" she said hoarsely picking herself up off the ground.

"Let's just say someone wants you out of the way."


	7. MIA: missing in action

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

**_-Titans Tower-_**

"Gah! Where is she? She shouldn't have been back hours ago?" Robin asked pacing the floor.

"Please sit down Robin. I am sure that where ever Raven is, she is fine."

"I hope so, Starfire, I hope so."

"Calm down man. Rae's a big girl, she can take care of herself. Chill" Cyborg said

"Why aren't you more worried, she is after all your 'little sister'?"

"Whatever man." Cyborg said continuing his game

"Look call her communicator, maybe she'll answer it" Beast Boy said

"Ya know, that's not a bad idea BB." Robin said taking out his communicator "Robin calling Raven, Robin calling Raven come in, over...No answer."

"Robin, what is wrong?" Starfire asked touching his shoulder

"I'll be back..." He said leaving for the garage. On his way out, Robin noticed a note taped to the garage door.

Deer Titans We Hav Wut U Lost If U Ever Want 2 C Her Again Met Us At Jump City's Dock At Noon...No Tricks signed the KND

_'They have Raven!' _"Titans!"

**_-The same time at the KND Tree House-_**

"Oh hey Numbuh 2, where's Numbuh 5?" Numbuh 1 asked coming out his room.

"What are you talking about? You told her to meet you in the basement like an hour ago."

"WHAT? No I didn't! I've been in my room working!"

"Well someone told her to meet her the basement." Numbuh 4 said

**_-Down In The Basement-_**

"Looks like there was some sort struggle" Numbuh 2 said looking over the place.

"Hey! What's this?" Numbuh 3 asked finding a note

Dear Kids Next Door, We Have What You Lost. If You Want Her Back, Meet Us At Jump City's Docks At Noon. No Tricks signed the Teen Titans

"Aw man, those darn teenagers, always taking stuff that's not theirs, going puberty, growing up and whatnot." Numbuh 4 punching his fist.

"They have Numbuh 5! Kids Next Door let's move out!"

* * *

**Here's Another Part From Teen Titans...Episode: Sum Of His Parts**

Cyborg: Umm,hmm. I love ribs!

Starfire: Yes and this tangy yellow beverage is most delightful!

Robin: Star, that's mustard.

Starfire: (hugging bottle) Is there more?

Over by a tree

Beast Boy: Yes, my tofu dogs are ready. Raven, want one?

Raven: I respect that you don't eat eat, please respect that I don't eat _fake_ meat.


	8. The Meeting

In a creepy run down shack on the other side of Jump City two girls wake up, in large mental cage. Burnt and very tried from their recent attacks, Raven, used her powers to first heal herself of all the burns she suffered from earlier. Since she was the first to awaken, Raven tried her best to break the cage she was in. Grabbing hold of the bars she said her three magic words, "'Azarath, Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." However it was no use, investigating her surroundings Raven discovered she wasn't the only one kidnapped. The other girl was wearing blue with a red hat she also was covered in burns and scrapes, the room they were in was small, but big enough to hold a large cage.

"Um...excuse me? Who are you and how did we get here?" asked the other girl in another side of the cage.

"Hi...I'm Raven of the Teen Titans and I'm not sure how we got here. I'm just waking up myself, how are you?"

"I'm Numbuh 5, of the Kids Next Door." She sat herself up, Numbuh 5 wasn't completely healed up from her injuries that Father had gave a few nights ago.

"Numbuh 5? Is that your real name?" Raven walked over to the corner where Numbuh 5 was resting in.

"No, it's...Abigail. Abby for short."

"Well hello... Abby." Upon closer observations Raven saw how badly she hurt and reached a hand out towards her, Abby's first reaction was to back away from Raven, not only was she a stranger, but she was also a teenager. Numbuh 5 used the bars of the cage to lift herself up, but she feel back on her knees shortly after.

"I can heal your injuries..."

"No thanks, I'm fine. I'm my line of work, I don't trust teenagers..."

Raven was taken back by her words, out of all the hateful things people had ever said to her, by a teen was never a reason. There wasn't much she could do if this girl didn't want her help, she decided to change the subject."So do you have any idea what happened?"

"No, Numbuh 5 was suppose to meet our leader down in the basement and then next thing she knows...she got attacked."

_'Why is she talking in the third person?'_ "Yea me too, the last thing I remember is going out to meet someone and then nothing..."

"Well, well, well. You two are finally awake. About time." said a dark voice from another part of the room.

"Who's there!" Raven asked she stood up in defensive stance in front of Numbuh 5

"Why sweet Raven don't you know who I am? I've tormented your team for the last year and you still don't know me? Tsk tsk tsk."

"Slade..." she said grossly

"Ah. Brains and beauty, what a lovely combo-"

"Oh shut up, your givin' Numbuh 5 a headache!" she said covering her ears.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you, girl!" said Father from behind Slade. "Don't you know the old saying, 'don't let your mouth write a check your butt can't cash'?"

"Yeah,yeah whatevea"

"What do you want from us?" Raven asked

"From you two...nothing. But from your fellow teammates...death!" Slade explained

"What do you mean?"

"Well my dear, our employer has contacted us and explained that we all have something in common. We all hate you." Father started

"They have also explained that we will be greatly rewarded if we help destroy you all-" Slade finished

"-So we kidnapped you two to lead out your team mates-"

"-And tricked them into thinking that the other team has kidnapped the two of you-"

"-So in turn, they'll kill each other."

"-That way everyone is dead and we had nothing to do with it"

"Okay finishing each others sentences is really annoying." Numbuh 5 said

"What will you do to us?" Raven asked

"What else...kill you?" they said together.

"Okay, Numbuh 5 has one more question...who's y'all's employer?"

"I am..." said another voice from the room, the mysterious figure walked up to the cage then lowered it's hood.

"NO WAY! HOW, WHAT? NO! WHY YOU DIRTY LITTLE...LET ME OUT SO I CAN KICK YO BUTT!" Numbuh 5 shouted, she was grabbing on to the cage she didn't even notice her burns.

"Take it easy C_rabigail_." The figure took out a small remote and pressed the biggest button on it, soon after the whole cage was electrified. Numbuh 5 was shock profusely and was thrown across the cage. Raven quickly used her powers and protected Numbuh 5 from hitting the mental on the other side, she helped her up

"Abby who's this?" Raven whispered

"The reason your team and mine are gonna die..."


	9. The Meeting Part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

"The who?" Cyborg asked driving to the dock the next day.

"The Kids Next Door. That's who signed the note." Robin said riding his R-Cycle, the place that they were meeting the "KND" was an old abandoned shipment yard for cargo tanker ships, it was understandable why they would want to meet there.

"I don't know dude. _'Kids' Next Door_. That really doesn't sound very dangerous. Sounds like a club of 10-year-old's to me." Beast Boy was being the navigator and him and Cyborg were writing in the T-Car

"Not at all Beast Boy, on my planet a new born is birth with incredible power. Do not underestimate the youth." Starfire added flying over head.

"I don't care! They have Raven and they won't get away with it!"

**_-At The Same Time-_**

"ARG! CRUDDY TEENAGERS! Always think they could do whatevea they want, well not today!" Numbuh 4 exclaimed.

"Yea this time they've gone to far! No one takes Numbuh 5 without a fight!" Numbuh 2 added flying the KND airship to the docks.

"OH! What do you think they're like? I wonder if they like me! Do you think they'll wanna play?" Numbuh 3 asked bouncing around

"I'm pretty sure that they don't want to play Numbuh 3, but we'll find that out when we get there." Numbuh 1 assured

**_-At The Docks-_**

"Okay dudes where are they? Let me at em!" Beast Boy shouted jumping out the T-Car.

"Common! Where are ya, I'll kick your little butts to king...dom...come..." he stammered as a giant ship descended on the water. "Wow for carpet munchers, they sure do have pretty nice stuff..." The Titans prepared themselves for battle, with the engines shut off Numbuh 1 made his way to the top of the ship to meet his 'friends'. "Are you the Teen Titans?" he shouted from the ship.

"That depends on who's asking and what you want!" Robin shouted back, it didn't take long for 4 KND operatives to jet pack to the dock only feet away from where the Titans where standing.

"Dude, they are a club of 10 year-olds! Sweet, this should be easy." Beast Boy cracking his knuckles

"Oi! Who you callin10 year-old green TEENAGER!" Numbuh 4 shouted

"You shorty!" Cyborg said

"Numbuh 4 isn't short, he's just not tall." Numbuh 3 explained.

"Please if he is not tall, then does that not already make him short?" Starfire asked.

"It's late shouldn't you all be in bed right now?" Cyborg asked

"No, but how about we put you all to sleep!" Numbuh 2 responded

"Look whatever! We came here on a mission, and were not leaving til we get what we want! TITANS GO!" Robin exclaimed

"Us too! KIDS NEXT DOOR ATTACK!" Numbuh 1 shouted

**_-Finding Out-_**

"What is the status?" asked the evil person

"They have found each other, and are currently fighting." Father answered

"Excellent. Now you get to watch your fellow team mates kill each. Then we get to kill you."

"Why are you doing this anyway? What did we ever do to you?" Raven asked

"Why, Why, WHY! You wanna know why?"

"Um...yea that's why I asked."

"It's because you that I didn't get an autograph from Robin..." A pudgy finger points to Raven

**FLASHBACK**

_"Right after you guys defeated that one Johnny Rancid and that stupid mechanical dog thingy, I ran up to Robin to ask for his autograph just when he was about to sign my piece of paper, you called to him and he was all like 'Gosh gee I'm sorry I gotta go. Maybe next huh? He gave me a wink and the gun and left...with you."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Well excuse me for calling my leader back home so we could find the evil sick psycho who was destroying the city. I'll never do that again!" Raven shouted sarcasticly

"Shut up! And your the reason I'm like this!" now pointing to Numbuh 5

"Numbuh 5's the reason your crazy? Na uh honey, that ship sank a long time ago!"

"No if it wasn't for you Nigel would still be with me but NO!"

**FLASHBACK**

_"We were on our dates the other night and he wanted to tell me that 'we should see other people, cause he's not in love with me anymore'. I asked him who 'he was in love with' and do you know what he said? 'My very good friend Abby'. That tore me up inside, from that day on I swore I was going to get my revenge"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Look Lizzie...I'm sorry, I don't know what to say... I had no idea that he had feelings for me in the first place, I was just as surprise as you were!" Numbuh 5 pleaded

"Do you want to know what you can say? Try Bye-bye Nigel, parting is such sweet sorrow" with that Lizzie, Father and Slade left the room.

"Wow that girl is sick and twisted." Raven said

"You don't even know the half of it. We gotta get outta here."

"I think I know one way..."


	10. The Big Fight

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

The whole downtown of Jump City was in a ruckus; starbolts and sonic cannons here, gumballs and tin cans there. Some how the fight got split up, Cyborg and Numbuh 2, the two techno geeks were matching wits with gadgets and inventions; the S.L.A.P.E.R. Beast Boy vs. Numbuh 4, animals vs. the Gumball Launcher, being as shot as the two of them were they were fighting with speed on their hands. Starfire vs. Numbuh 3 in the robot bunny, the green lights and a giant robotic rabbit made for an interesting Easter scene. Finally it was Robin vs. Numbuh 1's, kung fu vs. the F.R.E.Z.Z.E.R, brother in arms, leaders fighting for the ones they care for most. The battle lasted a while when each thought they were the ones winning, then it came to the talk.

"Come kid, show me what you got!" Robin boasted twirling his bo sticks around and charging, a long shot from Numbuh 1's gun was fired. It miss him and froze the bottom of a light pole, Robin threw a bird-a-rang, also missing Numbuh 1 and hitting a pole. Another shot was fired at Robin that hit and caused him to get thrown into hygrent.

"Lights out, teenager." Numbuh 1 said standing over Robin pointing his gun at him.

"Look I don't care what happens to me, just let Raven go, please. I care about her too much to let something happen to her."

"What? What are you talking? _**You've**_ got _**our**_ friend."

"What! No we don't..." Robin started

"Yes you do, we got a letter from you guys that said that you had our other team mate," Numbuh reached into his pocket and pulled out his letter and showed it to Robin.

"That's impossible!" Robin stood up and pulled out his letter and showed it to Numbuh 1, "We got a letter from the Kids Next Door saying that you had our teammate!"

"UH OH!" they said together before the pole gave way and feel on top of team leaders.

"Robin! Numbuh1! said the others running over to their respected leaders.

"Come on y'all. We need to get the pole off them!" Cyborg ordered "Ready...set...lift! Unbeknownst to the KND; the Titans did all the work to lifting the pole off the Robin and Numbuh 1, while they pulled out Numbuh 1 and the teen that looked like a traffic light. "Robin man are you okay?" Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 along with Beast Boy placed the leader up against a car,

"Yea, I didn't take Raven." Robin said catching his breath.

"And I don't think they took Numbuh 5 either." Numbuh 1 added

It got quiet before the two leader looked towards each other and shook hands, "Numbuh 1 leader of the Kids Next Door, sector V."

"Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

Introduction were made and the group agreed to help each other to find there missing teammates

"But if the Teen Titans didn't take Numbuh 5..." Numbuh 3 started

"...And the KND did not take Raven..." Starfire asked

"Who did?" they asked together.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" two voices said

"Father..."

"Slade..."

"Where's our friends!"

* * *

**Something From Teen Titans Episode: Winner Take All**

Cyborg had just woken up Robin in the middle of the night to go look for Beast Boy

Robin: Well I guess it couldn't hurt to check it out. WAIT, hold on. I know what your doing...

Cyborg: What am I doing?

Robin: You trying to trick again, like you did in the card game.

Cyborg: I am?

Robin: Yeah well go 'investigate', be up all night and find nothing. Then you'll recharge your batteries in 15 minutes while I get no sleep

Cyborg: SAY WHAT?!

Robin: When round 2 starts I'll be fighting fatigue and you'll be that much closer to the prize.

Cyborg: No man for real I'm just worried about BB. Come on winning isn't-

Robin: As he walks backward into his room he says Riiiiiiiiight

C: Super-chondriac, psycho, competitive, spiky-haired little-


	11. Escape

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

Raven and Numbuh 5 had been sitting in the cage for the longest time trying to devise a plan to get out without getting shocked. With the help of Slade Lizzie used her connection with fourth grade President Jimmy to build this cage that would cancel out Raven's powers when used, "So all Numbuh 5 got's to do is let you surround her body with your magic and she'll slip out this cage?"

"Yes," The best thing either one of them could do right now is to get Abby out so she could turn off the electricity to the cage so Raven could get out.

"Okay. Just an FYI, I don't trust teenagers. Howevea I'm worried about my team so I'm willing to put that aside for right now."

"Yea, I understand..." With that Raven used her magic words, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, to surrounded Numbuh 5 with her black aura, she slowly lifted her up. "Remember light as a feather, stiff as a board" Raven had to concentrate as to not hit the bars.

When she was out, Numbuh 5, jumped around, "Sweet! Now you- what the-?" Numbuh 5 noticed what she had just done, she longed over her body, then back at Raven who was now on the floor.

"Are you okay?" She asked, she didn't want to get to close or they would be back to where they started, Raven shook her head and stood up, "What's the matter?"

"My body, it doesn't hurt anymore..."

"I told you that I have the power to heal, you can't get back to your friends if your so badly injured, while I was passing you through the bars I was healing you at the same time. I guess that took more out of me then I thought." Abby nodded before she found a switch on the wall and turned off the power to the cage. "Thanks..."

"Don't mention it," Raven said before she phased through the floor and out the cage

"Come on, let's go!"

**_-Downtown-_**

**BOOM...CRASH...SMASH...**Was all that could be heard from miles around. The KND and The Titans were in one of the most heated battles ever. Slade had the Titans on the ropes while Father did the same for the KND. Somehow they both got the teams in a pile against a building they tore down fighting.

"It appears their nothing without their other members." Slade said

"Yes... " Father started getting ready a fireball ready, "which makes it that more fun." he finished. They were just about to attack when a black aura surrounded Slade and dozens of ice cream scoops pummeled Farther.

"Didn't I tell you to leave them alone!" Raven exclaimed

"RAVEN! NUMBUH 5!" said the group.

"H-how did you get out?" Father asked recovering

"That's for us to know and you to never find out, sucka!." Numbuh 5 said

"Well maybe we will." Slade said charging at Raven

"Uh-uh. Don't think so two-tone." Numbuh 5 whipping out her weapon

**Kids Next Door: G.A.T.E.**

**Giant**

**Assault**

**Trigger**

**Ejector**

She soon shot out several rounds of gumballs, ice cream balls and glue, that got in the way of Slade's attack and made him trip and fall down a man hole that Raven lifted open with her powers.

"Now you 'father dearest'" she said pointing her gun at Father

"No need. I'll take it from here!" The dark figure was now standing on a pile of cars, with one swift move the dark cloak revealed the true face of the real enemy.

"LIZZIE?!" the KND shouted loudly

* * *

**Something from the Teen Titans, Episode: Switched**

Starfire, now in Raven's body, blows up a man hole cover from the underground sewer from which the had escaped. Both on the surface, Starfire explains things to Raven, now in Starfire's body

Starfire: Oh Raven, this is awful! Terribly, horribly, awful!

Raven: Tell me about it...

Starfire: Very well, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are trapped inside tiny little wooden body while a nasty creature call the puppet king is taking control of their real bodies and you and I are in the wrong bodies-

Raven: Starfire! Calm down, my powers are driven by emotions. The more you feel the more energy you unleash!

Starfire: But what if they find us, what if our friends are doomed, what if I'm stuck looking like this forever?

Raven: We will fix it, I don't know how, but we will rescue the boys and we will get our bodies back... What's wrong with the way I look?

Starfire: Nothing!


	12. Lizzie

What they could see from the sky and the setting sun, a plump around figure with helicopter propellers descending down on the ground from the large pile of cars. Lizzie wasn't in her usual outfit, her loud yellow shirt and blue jean skirt, but this one was different. She was wearing an all spandex black outfit, with a bright yellow belt buckle that fit her around middle. She had a pack on her back where her helical-peelers were coming from, and instead of her thick glasses she wore thick black goggles.

"Who?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked helping their little friends up and out of the hole

"Lizzie Devine, she's Numbuh 1's ex girlfriend" Numbuh 4 answered

Robin helped Numbuh 1 up as he was still in shock over the happenings, "Lizzie? W-What are you doing here?" Numbuh 1 asked

"Well isn't it obvious Nigey? I'm here to take you home with me."

"What are you talking about? Where?"

"Home...with me," turning her head to scan the group, "and don't think I forgot about you too Robby!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't even know who you ar-WAIT Aren't you that girl who..."

"YES! I am that girl who never got that autograph...YOU STILL OWE ME!" Lizzie pushed a button on her jet-pack and a small missal shot out from the back, Robin pushed Numbuh 1 out the way and dodge the attack himself.

"Look Lizzie, I'm sorry, that I didn't um...whatever but that's no reason to-"

"THAT'S A PERFECTLY GOOD REASON ROBBY! I knew if I took yours and Nigey's "girlfriends", you'd have no choice but to crawl to me!"

"Dude this chick has some big head problems..." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg

"Bet"

"So now what are you going to do? We have the girls back and your still boyfriend-less and without an autograph." Numbuh 2 asked.

"I do have one thing..." Lizzie said before snapping her fingers

"AHHH!" Slade said rushing back into the game, standing in front of Lizzie. "Time to met your maker!" Attacking the teams at full blast, Slade charged. Numbuh 1 got ready by pulling out his P.I.L.E. "Not this time!" He attacked Numbuh 1 with his bo staff and knocked it out his hand. Turning around to attack the others, Numbuh 5 pulled out her weapon and aimed it at Slade, he soon suffered the same fate as Father. Between the gumball, glue and ice cream Slade was over powered and blinded, the Titans helped as they used their powers to push him back into the same man hole cover.

Lizzie was ferocious when she saw that she plan yet again backfired, "AW MAN!" She growled, she pushed another button on her belt and her helicopter came out of her back pack, **"**NEXT TIME NIGEY AND ROOBY NEXT TIME!" Lizzie said ascending upward and leaving

"NO, no next time!" Numbuh 5 shouted shooting her last round at Lizzie. One of her rounds hit the jet pack, the gumballs knocked her off course, the ice cream short circuited the jet pack, the glue made the propeller blades stick together. With the combination of the mess on her back the extra weight made Lizzie fall fast into the river

"Boo-Yah." she said lowering her weapon.

"Nice work Num-Abby that was great! It's nice to have you back." Nigel said giving her a hug. Numbuh 5 looked over to see that Robin was embracing Raven as was returned to her own team.

"Come on y'all let's get home!" Cyborg said

"Yea we better get going too." Numbuh 1 said

"Well wait, why don't you guys come stay and visit with us before you guys take off?" Robin suggested

"Numbuh 1 please?" Numbuh 3 asked with puppy dog eyes

"Okay sure why not."

**_-New Places, New Faces-_**

"Welcome to Titans Tower y'all!" Cyborg shouted

"WHOA! This place is sweet!" Numbuh 2 exclaimed

"Eh Not as big as ours but pretty darn close.." Numbuh 4 spat

"Okay team...were going to the med lab to help the girls, you guys make yourself at home." Robin ordered, she patted Raven on the back and escorted her to the med lab, Numbuh 1 and 5 followed.

"Okay dokay leader dude!" saluting Robin "So who wants to play some games?" Beast Boy asked

**_-Med Lab-_**

Robin and Numbuh 1 had just set up the girls charts and graphs, and had gotten out the first aid kit to help fix up the girls. Num- Nigel was helping Abby and Robin was helping Raven.

"Okay so you still have some bruises and burns here and there, but they should clear up in a day or so.." Robin told Raven.

"Thanks Robin, but you know that my body will heal faster then that." she responded

"Yea I know," taking her hands in his, "but I can't help worrying about you Rae..."

_'He called me Rae...'_ she thought

"So how are you?" Nigel asked

"Fine...I didn't get hurt or nutting so..."

"That's good. I was so worried about you!" giving Abby a hug again

"I'm fine Numbuh 1, I'm fine." patting him on the back.

"You guys must have had an a long day. Why don't you guys get some rest." Robin suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I think Abigail and I will buck in my room tonight." Raven said

"Why?"

"Because, being trapped in a a giant cage all day, helps you bond. Besides, bird boy, that beeping is going to drive me crazy."

"Well if it stops beeping you'll be resting longer then you planned!" Robin chuckled

"Haha, not funny..."

"Yes it was!"

"Whatever 'Beast Boy', come on Abby. Night you guys." Raven said leaving the room taking Abby with her

"Yeah later, night." Nigel said

"Phew, so can I show you around?" Robin asked

"Sure!"

* * *

**Something From Teen Titans: Episode: Transformation**

(Robin is standing on the roof of Titans Tower looking at the stars)

Robin: _(opening his communicator)_ Cyborg how long till we can leave?

Cyborg: Oh In about 5 minutes after you...QUIT ASKING ME THAT!

_Summary: When Raven and Numbuh 5 are kiddnapped Robin and Numbuh 1 goes crazy.(main pairing Rob/Rea & 1/5)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

"speaking"

_'thinking'_

action

**(aurthor's notes)**

_**Thanks To:**_

_Emma_

_**Fkd In Da Head(HAPPY NOW!)**_

_Jessica_

_Kingofsouls_

_**Moon Goodess of the Sun (LOL I know, I know this story like came to me when i was over my friends house. Crazy, huh? And no I don't update every 5 minutes just that I get an email alert and I have no life so I can write alot)**_

_PoweroftheFrogs _

_**titanfan(too short! HA!)**_

_**shadowcat2132( yeah it was brillant. When I Ccame up with it! I'm glad people approve!)**_

_**spongekid A.K.A numbuh33 (wow ok ok ok! I'll read your story! just keep reviewing mine okay?)**_

_**Chapter 11: Escape**_

"So all Numbuh 5 got's to do is let you surround her body with your magic and she'll slip out this cage?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Let's do this!"

"Okay, one more thing..."

"What's that?"

"Why do you always refer to yourself in third person?"

"Ya know what I don't know why."

"Whatever, so you ready?"

"Yea." With that Raven used her magic and surrounded Numbuh 5 with black arua, she slowly lefted her up and out the bars of the cage. "Sweet! Now you."

"Um...okay.." Raven said before she phased through the floor and out the cage.

" jaw drop Why didn't you do that before?"

"Lizze and the others were in the room."

"Oh."

"Come on, let's go!"

**(Now I COULD stop it right here and be mean...but I won't. You people already complained that the last too cahps were to short so here we go)**

**Downtown**

**BOOM...CRASH...SMASH...**Was all that could be heard from miles around. The KND and The Titans were in one of the most heated battles ever. Slade had the Tians on the rope while Farther did the same for the KND. Somehow they both got the teams in a pile against a building they tore down fighting.

"It appers thier nothing without thier other memebers." Slade said

"Yes... getting ready a fireball which makes it that more fun." Farther finished. They were just about to attck when a black aura surroundedSlade and gumballs pummled Farther.

"Didn't I tell you to leave them alone!" Raven exclaimed

"RAVEN! NUMBUH 5!" said the group.

"H-how did you get out?" Farther asked recovering

"That's for us to know and you to never find out." Numbuh 5 said

"Well maybe we will." Slade said charging at Raven

"Uh-uh. Don't think so two-tone." Numbuh 5 wipping out her weapon

_**Kids Next Door: G.A.T.E.**_

_**Gumball**_

_**Assult**_

_**Triggor**_

_**Ejector**_

She soon shot out several arounds of gumballs that got in the way ofFarther's attack and made him trip and fall down a manwhole that Raven lefted with her powers.

"Now you 'farther dearest'" she said pointing her gun at Farther

"No need. I'll take it from here!"

"LIZZE!" they all said loudly

DUM...DUM...DA DUMMMM!


	13. Robin and Numbuh 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

"I must say this is an impressive tower you have here, you guys must visit us at our tree house one day." Numbuh 1 complemented. Robin had just finished showing Numbuh 1 around the training room, the rec center and the villains evidence room, the tour ended with Robin's room

"Yea it's not so bad. So what's up with you and Numbuh- what was it 5?" Robin asked

"Numbuh 5 - Abby-...yea. Well..." Nigel started blushing "I like her...ALOT, she's also my second in command. I trust her with my life and she is an all around wonderful person." Robin walked over to his secret mini fridge and pulled out two bottles of pops

"Have you told her yet?" Robin asking handing Nigel a bottle and taking a seat on his bed

"Yes..." Nigel looked down in sadness as he opened up his pop

"And she said...?"

"I think I left her stunned and confused."

"Really? Maybe you should sit her down and tell her again."

"Maybe...hey wait why about you and Raven? Huh?"

"Well..." Robin started stammering, "um...she's...I like...she's...I um..." Robin tried

"Okay so we're both in love with these girls and can't tell how we feel. That either makes us dumb or stupid."

"I'd say both." Robin said stopping at his closet door "Here's where you'll be sleeping." He pulled out a small cot and threw a pillow from his bed on top. While walking around Robin's room Nigel noticed all the newspaper clips on the wall and how neat it was.

"Make yourself at home. Me Casa Es Su Case" (_**my home**_ _**is your home)**_

"So what are we gonna do about the girls?" Nigel asked sitting down

_**(if your wondering why I'm using their real names it's cause i got tried of writing 'numbuh' all the time)**_

"We'll there's only one thing we can do...tell them exactly how we feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Okay here's my plan...(whispers)"


	14. Cyborg and Numbuh 2

"And this here...is the one, the only, my pride, my joy, the most important thing in the world to me...my baby...the T-CAR!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Coooooooool!" Hoagie shouted. The two of them have been walking around and hanging out, in the garage, ever since they all came home. The titans and the KND all took their respected 'counter-parts' to divide and conquer Hoagie was examining the car, it's sleek shiny look, the precession of aerodynamics, the sweet blue and silver color.

"So can we tune her up?" Hoagie asked

"What, are you crazy? No body, but NOBODY touches my baby!" Cyborg got the midget name's face, practically pointing a finger up his nose.

"What? But why?"

"Cause I said so. Besides what do you know about technology stuff?"

"Well I'll have you know I'm the engineer technologist of the team. With my ideas and 2x4 technology we kick adult butt at the time!"

"Whatever man, shit..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"The sonic buster is loose and I don't have a tightener...well anymore...cause _**Beast Boob**_ broke it!"

"Well I have my tool box in the jet, I can help fix it. I mean if you want?"

Cyborg thought for a second before he slapped Hoagie on his back, "This might be the start of a beautiful friendship!" then started for the KND jet outside.


	15. Starfire and Numbuh 3

"So please new friend..." Starfire asked floating down the hallway "What is your name?"

"Numbuh 3" Kuki responded

"Please your name is a number?"

"No silly! My name is Kuki, but my friends call me number 3!"

"Oh I understand now... Your friends call you "3" as nick-name, yes?"

"Yeah!" They arrived at Star's door and went in, upon entering the first thing Kuki noticed was a little ball on Starfire's bed

"What's that?"

"That is my pet...Silkie. He was an evil minion of the evil villain, Killer Moth, but I cured him again."

"Wow...do you like tea parties?"

"I do not think I have ever been to a party with 'teas'."

"No silly, it's a party where you drink tea and talk about girl stuff."

"Oh, when I was younger my sister and I would have these "tea parties", she would blow up my toys and call it a fun game. Do you wish to this as well?"

"Silly! That's not a real tea party, I'll show you..."

Minutes latter Kuki and Starfire had manged to get a little mini table and a tea set in Star's room. Since the only tea in the house belonged to Raven, Kuki decided to just settled on orange juice, while Starfire drank her mustard

"So truth or dare?" Kuki asked

"Excuse me?"

"We're playing truth or dare now."

"I do not understand."

"What are you an alien?"

"Well actually..." Starfire started

"If you pick truth you havta tell the truth, no matter what. And if you pick dare you havta do whatever I say."

"Oh I see...I pick truth..."

"Do you like your leader, Robin?"

"Of coarse! He's my very good friend."

"No I mean like-like?"

"Oh, you mean like as in more then a friend?" Starfire asked blushing some.

"Yes!"

"Well I did...but after I realized that he had feelings for someone else I reclined mine."

"Oh. Your turn!"

"Dare or truth?"

"Um...truth!"

"Do you like that yellow-haired boy in your organization?"

"Well I," Kuki began blushing and drinking her "tea", "He's nice and...um...cute...and yes" lowering her voice on the last part

"Excuse me, I do not think I heard that last pa-?"

"Yes! I like Number 4 okay? I know that he's nice sometimes and he's got a stinky attitude, but he's nice and sweet on the insides..."

"See that was not so hard was it?" Starfire asked


	16. Beast Boob-er-Boy and Numbuh 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Codename: Kids Next Door (dammit!)_

"Oh yeah! Who's the best? Uh Huh Who's you daddy! BAMM! That'll teach you teenager!" Wally shouted winning another game against Beast Boy.

"Dude calm down, it's still tied, 3:2. Chill out"

"Man whadevea, just play!" Wally retorted continuing their DBZ Budikia match.

"What else do you like?" Beast Boy asked

"Nothing really. I like video games, fighting adults, reading comic books. What about you?"

"Nah me either, you like Mega Monkey 4?"

"Yay! That's the best game evea! The new graphics rock!"

"Ya that's the best! You wanna play it later?"

"Duh! Yes! I kicked your crud! 3:3." Wally said jumping up and down

"Whatever dude." Best Boy said starting the game again.

"Man..." Wally said sitting down again "I don't even know why they put us together, we have nothing in common"

"Tell me about it..."


	17. Raven and Numbuh 5

It was late, around midnight at Titan's Tower and all the companions were all tucked away in there bed except for two. Abby and Raven had both been up talking all night about the things they like. Since her bed was big enough Abby slept with Raven in her bed, Raven was happy she got to have some _normal_ girl talk, and didn't havta explain herself all the time. They told each other about all their adventures they had, about the time Abby signaled-handedly rescued her team from chicken pocks. Raven talked about the time a crazed psycho woman tried to be 'mother of the year' in the tower. The laughs soon died down and they were both on their backs watching the ceiling.

"How are you feeling?" Raven asked

"Better, what about you?" Abby said

"Fine my healing powers fix everything."

"It must be nice to have powers...I wish I had powers too."

"Well not everyone needs powers. Robin doesn't have them he gets along just fine."

"Speaking of Robin...when are you planning on telling him you like him?"

"The same time you tell Nigel you like him."

"Touche. I don't know...he's my leader I don't want to jeopardize anything. What if we go out and then we break up and what if-"

"The whole team falls apart because of that?"

"Yea how'd you know-"

"How do you think. Robin's my leader too. Abby you can base you whole life on 'what if's' I've learned that life is short and you need to live every moment to the fullest." Raven stated sitting up in bed

"Speaking from past experiences?" Abby asked joining her

"Yes...I'm not proud of it but, I destroyed the world once. It was my destiny, my whole purpose of living. It's over now, but it still haunts me at night." Raven said with a tear streaming down her face.

Abby scooted close and embrace Raven in a hug. They just sat there not moving not talking just holding each other. "Thank you..." Raven said in Abby's night shirt

"No, thank you..."


	18. The Winds Of Change

"Good morning Titan's Tower, it's b-e-a-utiful day. Wake up, raise and shine, and get yo butt outta bed!" Cyborg shouted on the tower's loudspeakers

"Yea...breakfast in 10!" Hoagie added.

**_-30 Minutes Later-_**

Everyone came down stairs with their partners, looking well rested and in all smiles. First Robin and Nigel, Starfire and Kuki Raven and Abby, then last but not least Beast Boy and Wally.

"Good morning everybody!" Cyborg shouted from behind the counter

"Did everyone have a nice sleep?" Hoagie asked

"It was fine til you put that stupid announcement on!" said a voice from the sliding door

"Well it's about time you two woke up!" Hoagie yelled

"Ah shut up!" Wally yelled taking a seat

"So tin man what's for breakfast?" Robin asked taking his seat

"Everything! Bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes,-" Cyborg started

"Toast, donuts, apple juices, orange juices, grits, cheese..."

"AND...whatever it is Beast Boy's eating!" They both said

Robin soon got from his seat and held up his coffee cup, "A toast...for our new friends...the Kids Next Door! Thanks to you all we kicked ass!"

"I think you mean 'ash'!" Hoagie corrected

"Yea whatever. Anyway. To us...all of us!"

"CHEERS!" said the rest of the group.

**_-After Breakfast-_**

The Titans and KND scattered again, Raven and Abby however stayed in the common room, reading books, like two old ladies. The leaders however, were in the kitchen, 'cleaning the dishes', they really had washed the dishes from breakfast earlier, but now they were just playing in the water, scheming,

"So when are you going to do it?" Nigel asked 'rinsing' some cups

"I don't know, how about you?" Robin asked 'drying' a plate

"I don't know either, maybe we they're not together. Yea they'll wo-"

"Hold up wait!" Robin interrupted, Raven was getting up from the couch and was walking into the kitchen, mostly likely to refresh her cup of tea

"Okay now's your chance!"

"Right." Robin got out before Raven was in hearing distance "Hey Rae, can we talk...in private?"

"Sure, let me just tell Abby okay?" Raven said turning away

"No problem!" Robin said putting a plate away "Okay...deep breath...be honest and open and.."

"Don't screw up!" Nigel finished. Unbeknownst to the boys the girls weren't reading either, they were also discussing how to let their leaders know how each of them were feeling,

"Abby, Robin just asked if we could talk in private..." Abby dropped her book and sat on her knees on the and turned to Raven on the other side of the couch,

"Ooooh girl, this is your chance! After we tells you what he needs to tell you, let him know how you feel!"

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I just I don't screw it up..." Raven placed a bookmark in her novel she was reading and walked back to the kitchen, "Okay I'm ready." Raven said standing by the common room door

"Okay!" Robin rushing over to her, he guided her to go in the hallway and gave Nigel a thumbs up before he followed Raven.

"See you later Abby, oh and Nigel?"

"Yes?"

"When you _'clean'_ the kitchen...try actually _cleaning_ it huh?" Raven said before her and Robin left

"Right..." putting the last cup in the drain, "Hey Abby...?"

**_-With Raven and Robin-_**

"So what's on your mind Boy Blunder?" Raven asked walking down the hallway

"Well to be honest...you Rae..." Robin said trailing behind her then stopping

"Excuse me?" She asked stopping in her tracks

"I've been thinking about you a lot lately..." coming up behind her

"Well of course..." turning her head a little bit to see Robin "Teammates worry about teammates, friends care about friends." turning fully around. "I was held hostage for a couple days y'know..." She chuckled trying to make this talk less ark-weird

"It's more than that Raven, I care about you...I love you...deeply" Walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders

"I luv you too Robin...that's what friends are for." She said blushing

"No Raven I don't _luv_ you...I _love_ you!"He said shaking her

"Like, love-love, love?"

He then bent down and kissed her square on the mouth, lingering there as to taste every bit of Raven he could her lips gave him a herbal tea after taste. Putting his hands on her hips to bring her closer, as she did with her hands around his neck. Letting go to take a breath, "Like love-love, love."

"Oh..."

**_-With Abby and Nigel-_**

"Right..." putting the last cup in the drain, "Hey Abby?"

"Yea boss?" she said looking up from her book

"Please don't call me that...Abby."

"Okay..._Nigel_...what's up?"

"Well I'd like to start off with asking how you're feeling now?"

"I'm fine...I'm still full from breakfast but-"

"No...how you're feeling since the incident, are you okay?

She placed her book down and patted the cushion next to her, Nigel dried his hands and sat down, "At first it was scary, I didn't know where I was or what was going on. The only person that was there was Raven and she was just as lost and confused as I was. Even after she healed me and helped me out the caged, the worst part was not knowing how you were doing..."

"So how are you feeling about me now?" He said blushing

"...I...I like you..lot..." She said blushing, "I know that I shouldn't, we're teammate and friends and I didn't want to jeopardize what we have. After you told me how you felt at the tree house I didn't know what to say at first, but when we got attack I knew that I didn't want to die without telling you how I felt too."

"So what does this mean? Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

"I guess..."

"Good." He said before pecking her on her cheek." She looked at him and then smile, then settled back into her book, with Nigel resting on her shoulder.

**_-Later That Day-_**

On the roof of Titans Tower all that could be heard was a lot of, "Well it was nice meeting you all." and "We had fun, come back soon!" and "Rematch at the tree house!" The KND were boarding their ship and were waiting on their leader to come aboard too.

"Well thanks for your help..." Robin said grabbing Raven's hand "...all your help."

"Ditto." Nigel said before Abby came up from behind and kissed his cheek

The last two KND operatives went aboard, and the five titans waved good bye to their new friends,

"That was most enjoyable" Starfire said

"Yea they're not so bad when you get used to them!" Cyborg added

"Your right dude, it was kinda like baby sitting huh?" Beast Boy asked

"They helped us a lot..." Robin said

"More then you know.." Raven added putting her head on Robin's shoulder.

**THE END Like it the ending? Well tell me when you review!**


	19. Announcement

ATTENTION READERS, THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN ANNOUCEMENT; I HAVE FIXED UP AND UPDATED THE OTHER OLDER CHAPTERS IN MY FICTIONS. SO IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND LOOKING OVER AND REVIEWING OVER THE NEW CHANGES I WOULD APPRIECIANT YOU FOR IT. THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH LOYAL FANS.


End file.
